


Line of sight

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clones, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Rescue, Survival, Team as Family, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter Parker is found alive after Ultimatum, he finds that getting a message back to his Aunt May not as hard as first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of sight

"Parker, thank God," said Captain America, under his breath. He sounded a million miles away. Peter opened his eyes and looked straight into a grim, worried face. "How do you feel?"

"Like a-- building, ow-- fell on me," Peter replied crankily. "A really-- big one."

 _"And guess who had to dig you out, dear boy?"_ Iron Man hovered above them, muttering something under his breath. _"I swear, there's not enough vodka in the world-- is that a liquor store? I think it's being looted, I'm just going to-- have a look around."_

"Looted by who? _You?_ " Peter quipped. Iron Man's armour malfunctioned when he waved back with one finger. It was a good thing, thought Peter, smirking, if he could wisecrack so soon after being dug out from under a building.

"Just stay still, Parker--" Cap put a gloved hand on Peter's chest, holding him in place with little more than a finger as the youth tried to sit up. "You too, Tony," he added, raising an eyebrow in the armoured Ultimate's direction. "Medics will be here in a minute."

"Ouch!" Every muscle in Peter's body piped up in unhappiness. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"That's why I told you to stay still." Cap's lips quirked into a totally inappropriate smile.

"Stop enjoying my pain!" Across the street, something swung around the corner of the building from an alley and clung to the bricks in the shadows. Peter watched her crawl closer, holding his breath and glancing up to see if Cap had noticed but the big man was too busy talking Iron Man out of going to the liquor store.

Jessica raised her mask a little. _"Are you okay?"_ she mouthed.

Or that's what he thought she was saying, Peter gave her a weak smile and thumbs up, then winced as the movement sent waves of pain back through his body, flattening him. "Son of a--" he cursed.

"What did I tell you? I told you two seconds ago to stay still. Do I have to sit on you?" The big gloved hand slapped back down on his chest.

Peter raised his head, looking past the Sentinel of Liberty and bad-bedside-manners, to see Jessica's lips move again. He nodded once and waved weakly as she leapt off the wall, swinging towards Queens.

"I'm sending someone to tell your Aunt you're alive," said Cap, raising his comm.

"It's taken care of," said Peter, he felt overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden. "I'm just gonna close my eyes for second here."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend in April of 2010.


End file.
